Mystic Angel
The Mystic Angel is the Evolved version of the Paladin. "Almighty: 'The Descendant of a Great Daemonic has shown himself before the Realm of Heaven, and my presence. Although you cannot see me, I am very near." "'Syzix: 'I have come to seek my rightful place among the Legion of Angels and become a true Paladin as my Ancestors before me. I have come to seek my rightful place within my bloodline and aid those in the fight against the darkness in death and in life." "'Almighty: '''You are of Daemonic Blood Sizyx, and have great power over both good and evil. You will become one with the Order of Mystics. Grow your wings and protect the Realm from Danger." Description ROLES: Tank, Healer, Support, Summoner The Mystic Angel does everything the Paladin does, but better. There is really no reason why you would want paladin over mystic angel. IMPROVEMENTS: * Overall increased stats * Mystic Aura adds HP regen and movespeed. * 0 mana cost AOE heal * Higher damage single target spell * Double the bonus on armor aura * Higher damage AOE spell * AOE bonus (angelic explosion) from class item * Damage Aura LOSSES: * The smite bonus from class item. SKILLS (note that cooldowns get longer as you level the skills) '''MYSTIC HEALING Heals all friendly units within the area with heavenly energies. FORMULA- (250hp x ability level) + (str x (1+(Abilitie lvl x 0.03))) Miracle Bonus: Heals 100% Mana. MANA COST- NONE :) Review: Mystic Angel's best skill. 0 mana cost, fast cooldown, large AOE heal. Feel free to level this up at early levels until it fully heals your hero. You'll be using it often to heal yourself, your summons, and your allies. HOLY BLAST Blast a single target with heavenly force. FORMULA- (250x ability level) + (str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.04))) MANA COST- levels 1= 5mp, 10=50mp, 35=175mp, 100=500mp Review: Initially better than smite, although you no longer get a bonus from your class item. This is good for bossing and doesn't cost too much mana. HOLY AURA Gives additional armor to nearby friendly units, protecting them from death and missfortune. FORMULA-''' (2 armor X ability level) 180 total Review: Who doesn't like an extra 180 armor? This is a great help to self, allies, and summons for damage mitigation. '''ANGELIC EXPLOSION Explodes the area with devastating light from the heavens. FORMULA- (100x ability level) + (str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) MANA COST- levels 1= 7mp, 10=70mp, 30=210mp, 100=700mp Review: If you can't rely on summons for whatever reason (such as trying to avoid boss cleave attacks) Then this skill will be your primary damage dealer. It does greater damage than holy blaze once you have your class item and it hits in an AOE. All around great attack skill. DAEMONIC MYSTIC ANGEL'S WINGS The wings of the mystic angel have grown into heaven. The wings blessed by the almighty himself will grant the mystic angel great power. LEVEL 1 DIVINE SHIELD (level 1) A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. Duration: 5 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Mana Cost: 150mana Review: Same as the Paladin. LEVEL 2 GOLDEN AURA (level 1) The golden aura powers up the hero and nearby units with a bonus to their power, increasing their attack. Damage Increase: 12% AoE: 500 Review: A damage aura for the entire party. Much more useful than a personal buff. The Bonus and the area of effect increase as it levels. LEVEL 3 MYSTIC CALL Pray for the Angels to aid you in battle * Summons: Angels * Amount: 1+(Hero lvl/100) Angels * Health: 33% oh Hero's health * Damage: 33% of Hero's dmg * Armor: (Hero lvl /10) * Stats: 250 Range (Holy Dmg/Holy Armor), Spell Immunity, Evasion 30% * Manacost: 500 mana LEVEL 4 DIVINE SHIELD (level 2) A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. Duration: 7 seconds Cooldown: 30 seconds Mana Cost: 250 mana GOLDEN AURA (level 2) The golden aura powers up the hero and nearby units with a bonus to their power, increasing their attack. Damage Increase: 17% AoE: 550 DIVINITY OF THE BLESSED (Level 1) Turns all friendly units invulnerable in an area around the paladin. Duration: 35 seconds Cooldown: 180 seconds Mana Cost: 600 mana Review: Same as the paladin's. LEVEL 5 HEAVEN'S CLOUD (level 1) The units while under the cloud cannot attack or cast spells of any kind. Use this to protect yourself and your allies in times of great need Attacks Prevented: Melee, Ranged, Special, Spells. AoE: 400 Duration: 30 seconds Cooldown: 90 seconds Mana Cost: 1000 mana Review: Same as Paladin LEVEL 6 MYSTICAL AURA (level 1) Mystical energy given off from the angel will heal nearby allied units and himself. Life Regeneration per Second: 200 Review: A passive HP regen aura for all of your allies. This is just fun. It makes escort quests easier, and further adds to the durability of yourself, your allies, and your summons. At max level it also gives max athletics :) LEVEL 7 GOLDEN AURA (level 3) The golden aura powers up the hero and nearby units with a bonus to their power, increasing their attack. Damage Increase: 22% AoE: 600 DIVINITY OF THE BLESSED (level 2) Turns the Hero and any nearby allies invulnerable for a short duration. Duration: 35 Sec Cooldown: 180Sec Mana Cost: 750 mana HEAVEN'S CLOUD (level 2) The units while under the cloud cannot attack or cast spells of any kind. Use this to protect yourself and your allies in times of great need Attacks Prevented: Melee, Ranged, Special, Spells. AoE: 600 Duration: 45 seconds Cooldown: 100 seconds Mana Cost: 750 mana MYSTICS OF LIFE Calling upon his brethren, the mystic angels appear withing the area, healing all allies completely within the circle granting a full recovery. Heals: 100% HP Mana Cost: 1500 Cooldown: 120 seconds. Review: Even better than the paladin's full heal, this one is AOE. Use this only when mystic healing isn't enough. It has a pretty long cooldown. LEVEL 8 DIVINE SHIELD (Level 3) An imprenetrable shield surrownds this unit, protecting it from all damage and spells. Duration: 9 sec Cooldown: 30 sec Mana Cost: 500 MYSTICAL AURA (level 2) Mystical energy given off from the angel will heal nearby allied units and himself. Life Regeneration per Second: 400 MIRACLE Performs a Miracle which allows any unit who dies with Miracle to be instantly ressurected. LEVEL 9 MYSTICAL AURA (level 3) Mystical energy given off from the angel will heal nearby allied units and himself. Life Regeneration per Second: 700 GOLDEN PILLAR Summons a golden pillar from the heavens to bless all those around with powerful auras. *'Vine Aura:' 10% Slow *'Haste Aura' *'Mystic Aura:' 400 HP Regen/Sec *'Command Aura:' 15% Dmg *'Brilliance Aura:' 1 Mana Regen/sec *'Sentinel's Aura:' 30% Ranged Dmg Duration: 30 seconds Cooldown: 90 seconds Mana Cost: 1500 mana. Review: Same as Paladin. But mystic angel all ready has mystic aura. Hopefully we can get daemonic to swap in another other aura. LEVEL 10 HOLY Summons holy spirits from the heavens to rain down damage and righteousness upon the unholy Dmg per Wave: Str x2 Waves: 3 MANA COST: 2500 Review: kind of weak for how long the animation time is. I don't use it much. MYSTICS OF LIFE MASTERY (mystics of life upgrade) Calling upon his brethen, the mystic angels appear within the area, healing all allies completely within the circle granting a full recovery. The mastery has a lower cooldown time. Heals: 100% hp Mana cost: 2500 Cooldown: 90 seconds. WRATH OF HEAVEN Call down the power of heaven to smite those unworthy with an ultimate blast of heavenly power Dmg per Wave: Str x3 Cooldown: 80 seconds Mana Cost: 3250 mana Review: Same as paladin MYSTICAL AURA (level 4) Mystical energy given off from the angel will heal nearby allies and himself. Life regeneration per Sec: 950 Max Athletics ITEMS Ultimate *Sizyx's Halo (level 200 req) *Tyronus (level 350 req) Hands *Daemonic Gauntlets of Supremacy Set *Divine Set *Golden Angel's Set *God's Set *Almighty's Set *Black Forgotten's Set Right Handed *Divine Hammer of Angels *Thundra Exquisite *Holy WarCategory:Evolved Heroes